


Berättelser från ett halvblod

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: För att introducera de viktigaste karaktärerna lite snabbt:Chelsea(huvudperson): Dotter till Poseidon och Thalias bästa vän. Hästälskare och mån om sina vänner.Emma och Moa: Vampyrer och systrar till Chelsea. Moa är snabb och stark, Emma är smart.Thalia: Dotter till Zeus och Chelseas bästa vän. Lite överbeskyddande mot Chelsea.Ashley: Dotter till Afrodite, f.d. fiende till Chelsea. Lika bra med sminkborsten som med ett svärd, otroligt nog.





	1. Prolog

Manticorens pil hade träffat mig dödligt. Jag kände hur giftet spreds i kroppen, hur andningen saktade ner. Jag borde känna lättnad då världen var räddad, men det enda som var 1000 gånger värre än giftet som cirkulerade i min kropp, var ångesten. Ångesten över att försvinna, slåss mot den värsta fienden jag mött och sedan dö såhär. "Chelsea!" Skriket ekade i rummet samtidigt som jag föll mot golvet.


	2. Vi får veta de sämsta nyheterna i världen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> För att introducera de viktigaste karaktärerna lite snabbt:
> 
> Chelsea(huvudperson): Dotter till Poseidon och Thalias bästa vän. Hästälskare och mån om sina vänner.  
> Emma och Moa: Vampyrer och systrar till Chelsea. Moa är snabb och stark, Emma är smart.  
> Thalia: Dotter till Zeus och Chelseas bästa vän. Lite överbeskyddande mot Chelsea.  
> Ashley: Dotter till Afrodite, f.d. fiende till Chelsea. Lika bra med sminkborsten som med ett svärd, otroligt nog.

Innan världen föll i spillror var vi lyckliga. Med vi menar jag alla deltagare i lägret och mina bästa vänner Emma, Moa och Thalia. Moa höll i löpträningen och hade som mål att alla skulle springa en distans med och utan stridsrustning. Och hon var benhård som tränare. Emma och Thalia hjälptes åt med svärdsträningen och spjutkastningen. De som deltog i träningarna brukade komma tillbaka med blåmärken, skrapsår och helt utmattade men de var alltid nöjda. Ashley var ansvarig för vildmarksträningen. Där fick man lära sig hur man bygger vindskydd, gör upp eld och lagar mat i vildmarken, med eller utan förnödenheter. Man hade kunnat tro att en dotter till Afrodite skulle vara rädd för att bryta en nagel eller smutsa ner sig men hon verkar gå emot strömmen. Go figure.

Chiron, vår lägerledare, var lärare i bågskytte och han lärde oss allt han kunde. Jag tror man lär sig en del om man har tränat bl. a den store Akilles? Ibland lärde vi oss partytrick, mest för att imponera på nybörjarna. Men vem vet, ett partytrick kanske räddar oss en dag?

Jag hade ansvar över pegasus-ridningen och jag var inte missnöjd. Dock var jag alltid nervös när vi skulle låta dem sträcka på vingarna, för luften är ju Zeus område och jag var dotter till Poseidon... Men de kanske hade slutit fred över den punkten då man inte ville träffa en deltagare med en blixt och på så sätt få en fiende inom familjen? Aja, i stallet kunde jag vara mig själv. Hästarna och jag kunde prata med varandra i timmar, eller rättare sagt, jag pratade och de skickade sina tankar till mig. Agh, det är svårt att förklara för någon som inte vet hur det är!

 

I vilket fall, det var en kväll som alla andra. Några höll på med träningen, satyrerna spelade musik för jordgubbsplantorna, i smedjan hördes det eviga bankandet av hammare, elden i amfiteatern brann och några halvgudar satt där för att grilla marshmallows och sjunga sånger. Det var fridfullt.

Sedan, ur skogen, kom någon joggandes. Moa och Ashley sprang dit för att se vem det var. Sekunden efter de hade tagit en närmre titt bugade de sig. Det var Hermes som hade kommit. "Hej på er... Jag önskar att vi hade setts under bättre omständigheter men tyvärr blir det sällan som man tänkt sig." var hälsningsfrasen.

Moa frågade "Vad har hänt lord Hermes?". Han svarade "Hämta Chiron och krigsstyrelsen, det här angår er alla."

De skyndade sig för att hämta resten av oss och Chiron. (BTW, ledaren för sin förälders stuga har en plats i krigsstyrelsen). Mötet tog plats i skogen vilket kanske inte var det bästa stället, men nöden har ingen lag.

"Så Hermes, vad för dig hit?" frågade Chiron.

"Kriget är igång. Typhon har påbörjat sin framfart mot Olympus." Orden gick rakt in i själen på oss alla. Typhon var det hemskaste monster som funnits och tanken på att han var fri kunde ingen föreställa sig.

"Hur länge har han gått?" frågade Emma. "Sedan igår, och vi kämpar för att stoppa honom. Men det enda som händer är att han saktas ner, inte stoppas." svarade guden av meddelanden. Han knäppte med fingrarna och en sköld dök upp i tomma luften, lika stor som en TV. Men det som visades var hemskt. "Alla dödliga tror att det är en ovanlig storm som har drabbat landet och städer har evakuerats." berättade Hermes. 

Typhons kropp var som 100 stormar sammansvetsade. Ansiktet gick inte att se eftersom det ändrades hela tiden, det ena hemskare än det andra. Munnen var fylld med hajtänder. Hans ben var täckt av fjäll och klorna var meterlånga och rakbladsvassa. Runt omkring pågick det en strid, gudar vs monster. Himlen såg ut som bläcksoppa, vindarna tjöt och då och då vrålade Typhon av ilska.

Pilar av guld och silver lyste upp den mörka himlen. Apollo och Artemis, tvillingskyttarna. En uggla susade runt i sällskap av en vagn dragen av vildsvin. Atena och Ares samarbetade för ovanlighetens skull. Blixtar for som upplysta torpeder och man behövde inte vara ett geni för att veta det var Zeus som släppte lös sitt ursinne på monstret. Skölden försvann sedan i tomma luften.

 

"Men vänta lite... vart är Poseidon? Jag såg honom inte." hördes Moas stämma. "Han utkämpar en egen strid nere i sitt palats. Vi gör vårt bästa men det verkar omöjligt att besegra Typhon." "Kronos försöker att hålla min pappa från striden! Han måste ha skickat alla havsmonster! utbrast jag. Himlen började dundra och Hermes tittade upp. "Sådär sa Atena också. Hon ville hjälpa din far men Zeus vill inte släppa sin bästa strategi-planerare. Jag måste tillbaka till striden nu. På återseende!" VI tittade bort medan Hermes släppte lös sin gudomliga form och försvann i ett regn av gnistor.


	3. Lägret börjar förbereda sig för strid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla stod lamslagna av chocken? Skulle Olympus falla? Sen tog Moa till orda.

När Hermes hade försvunnit utbröt det kaos. Alla började prata i munnen på varandra. "Det här är hemskt! Vad händer med oss om gudarna inte kan stoppa honom? Vi är körda!" skrek några. "Vi måste göra någonting, och inte sitta här till ingen nytta! Jag föreslår att vi försöker hjälpa gudarna!" sa Clarisse stridslystet. Men dock var det Thalia som drog den värsta slutsatsen. "Hörni, Olympus är ju tomt! Ingen vaktar stället nu när gudarna är ute på slagfältet! Kronos armé kan ju promenera rakt in och ödelägga palatset!"

Alla tystnade när Thalias ord sjönk in. "Du har rätt. Och de mindre gudarna har gått över till fiendens sida så hela stället är livlöst." sa Emma. Alla stod lamslagna av chocken. Skulle vi låta Olympus falla? Sen tog Moa till orda. "Varför kan vi inte försvara Olympus då? Vi har ju tränat för det här, är det inte dags att prova färdigheterna på riktigt?"

"Kära Moa, du inser väl att det är en farlig idé att stoppa Kronos armé? Och ni är inte så många heller härifr-" började Chiron men blev avbruten av Clarisse.

"Moa har en poäng. Vissa av oss har tränat hela livet för det här, och när får vi en ny chans att testa oss? Och dessutom, om Kronos dödar oss alla så finns det inga halvblod kvar, förutom de som gått över till andra sidan. Vi kan lika gärna försvara vårt släkte så länge vi kan och har möjligheten. Jag tror också att vi kan värva fler krigare."

Chiron insåg snabbt att han skulle bli nerröstad. "Kör till då. Vi ska försvara Olympus! Vi ska sända alla frivilliga krigare till slagfältet och låta fienden tro att lägret är öde. Jag ska se om mina bröder kan hjälpa oss, satyrerna kan värva fler natursjälar och jag tror Artemis kvinnliga jägare vill vara med. Imorgon förmiddag ska vi samla vapen, förnödenheter och krigare, på eftermiddagen åker vi in till staden! Sprid ordet till de andra deltagarna, att vi ska slåss i gudarnas namn." avrundade han mötet.


	4. Jag tar ett bad i helvetet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det var som att gå ner i eld. Jag snubblade på den steniga botten och föll rakt ner i vattnet. Jag sjönk som en sten, jag kunde för en gångs skull inte andas under vatten och för första gången i mitt liv förstod jag paniken i att drunkna. Smärtan var ofattbar. Jag höll på att upplösas i floden. Mina älskades ansikten dök upp men försvann lika fort.

Lägret kokade av rörelse så fort solen hade gått upp. Svärd, spjut och pilar slipades, ambrosia och nektar (gudarnas gudomliga föda och vår medicin) bunkrades upp, rustningar kollades genom och lagades, hela stället var som en myrstack med alla som sprang runt och letade efter sina saker. Under tiden smet jag in i skogen för att möta en vän. Jag valde samtidigt att säga hejdå till våra ridstigar. Vem visste om jag kom tillbaka levande och kunde njuta av naturen igen?

Igår kväll skickade jag ett Iris-meddelande till min vän Nicole, dotter till Hades, och bad henne möta mig i skogen. Hon hade tjatat på mig i ett års tid över en plan som kunde vara en fördel om jag skulle slåss mot Kronos, men den hade risken att få mig dödad. Men nu efter att Hermes hade berättat att Typhon närmade sig och Olympus var obevakat var det väl lika bra att bita i sura äpplet.

När jag hade kommit till en avlägsen del av skogen fick jag en kuslig känsla av att någon stirrade på mig. Jag vände mig om och hon klev fram ur skuggan, bokstavligen. Att se Nicole göra det var obehagligt, men är man dotter till Hades kan man väl göra sånt. "Där är du ju, jag trodde nästan att du hade fegat ur innan du kontaktade mig igår..." sa hon retsamt. "Det hade jag i princip innan Hermes kom hit och berättade nyheterna..." Nicole la huvudet på sned. Hon hade tydligen inte hört något.

Hon hade stora ögon när jag sa att Typhon närmade sig med stormsteg(bokstavligen) och Olympus stod tomt. "Då måste vi göra det! Ta min hand, vi ska skugg-resa!" sa hon. "Alla skuggor består av samma materia, och egentligen funkar det här bäst på natten. Men nöden har ingen lag. Det finns bara ett mörker och alla varelser från Underjorden kan använda det som en dörr eller väg. Håll i dig!" Nicole sträckte fram handen, jag tog den och sen var det som att färdas i en kall tunnel näck.

Efter några sekunder stod vi på svart jord, stalaktiter hängde hotfullt från taket och jag hörde en forsande flod bakom oss. Nicole stapplade till och jag fångade henne. "Hur mår du?" frågade jag oroligt. "Jag mår fint, det här tröttar ut mig bara. Första gången jag provade sov jag i en vecka." svarade hon. "Ok, vi står vid floden Styx. I den måste du hoppa i. Det kan bli farligt, men om allt går som det ska blir du ostoppbar." försökte Nicole peppa mig. "Är det så lätt?" sa jag skeptiskt. "Nej, du måste fokusera på-" Sa Nicole innan hon tittade bakom mig och stelnade till. Jag vände mig om och hoppade bakåt. Ett spöke i form av en lång man, iklädd stridsutrustning, ett bistert utryck i ansiktet och med en blodig pil utstickande från hälen. Akilles, en av de bästa krigarna i historien.

"Gör inte det här. Det kommer göra dig kraftfull men det gör dig även svag. Dina förmågor kommer vara bortom dödligt men dina svagheter kommer öka." varnade han. "Men jag måste göra det här, annars kommer min värld att falla. Din också! Alla kommer lida. Du visste om riskerna med en svagpunkt." sa jag desperat. Akilles tittade ner på hälen och hans gröna ögon mötte mina. "Min häl var min _fysiska_ svaghet, halvgud. Det var där min mor, Thetis, doppade mig som nyfödd. Vad som verkligen dödade mig var min egen arrogans. Vänd tillbaka NU!"

 

Han varnade mig verkligen. Jag kände ångern och bitterheten i hans röst. Akilles ville verkligen inte att jag skulle göra det.

Men om jag skulle möta Kronos behövde jag all hjälp jag kunde få. "Jag måste göra det här." sa jag stadigt.

 

Akilles skakade på huvudet. "Må gudarna vittna att jag försökte hindra dig. Om du ska göra det, fokusera på din dödliga punkt. Föreställ dig en punkt på din kropp som kommer förbli sårbar. Där kommer din själ att ankra din kropp till världen. Din svagaste punkt men även ditt största hopp. Ingen är helt osårbar. Förlora sikt på vad som håller dig dödlig och floden Styx kommer bränna dig till aska.

Om du överlever det här eller inte så har du förseglat din undergång!" Med de orden försvann han.

 

Nu var det dags. Innan jag hann ångra mig hade jag koncentrerat mig på en punkt på min axel, välskyddad när jag bar min rustning och svår att sikta på med mening. Jag tog ett andetag och sedan gick jag ner i floden.

Det var som att gå ner i eld. Jag snubblade på en steniga botten och föll rakt ner i vattnet. Jag sjönk som en sten, jag kunde inte andas under vatten och för första gången i mitt liv förstod jag paniken i att drunkna. Smärtan var ofattbar. Jag höll på att upplösas i floden. Mina älskades ansikten dök upp men försvann lika fort.

 _"Chelsea, ska du med på en ridtur?"_ Emmas hoppfulla stämma fyllde mitt huvud.

 _"Chels!"_ Thalias röst hördes. _"Min bästa vän!"_

 _"Sisten dit!"_ Moas skratt dansade i mina sinnen.

 

På något sätt lyckades jag hålla tankarna i styr och sedan kravlade mig upp på land. Nicole var där och hjälpte mig. Jag la mig på rygg flämtandes. Mitt skinn brann fortfarande, trots att det inte gjorde det. Samtidigt kändes det som att någon hade gjutit in stål under huden. Nicole gav mig en kub ambrosia som jag tacksamt tog emot. Smaken av hemgjorda brownies gjorde allt lite bättre. Styrkan återvände lite grann.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Nicole. "Har mått bättre... Av alla saker jag har ställt upp på så har det här varit den sämsta idén någonsin..." svarade jag i ett halvhjärtat försök att skoja till det. "Hjälp mig upp, de undrar nog vart jag är."

 

Jag ställde mig upp med Nicoles hjälp. "Jag vill ha en gentjänst efter allt det här." sa jag. "Vad som helst Chelsea." Nicole var ivrig att återställa allt efter badet i Styx. "Kan du skicka mig till stallet? Jag vill inte lämna lägret utan att säga hejdå till Flame." Flame var en häst från Underjorden jag blivit vän med (lång historia) och som kunde rensa mitt huvud när det blev för kaotiskt. "Självklart. Och om vi inte syns här i helveteshålan hoppas jag att du klarar dig... Har inga vänner förutom dig och de döda." Nicole gav mig en lång kram innan hon rabblade några ord. I ett par sekunder var jag i en bubbla som åkte uppåt, genom taket. Sedan stod jag på betonggolv och lukten av stall fyllde mina sinnen. Jag stod framför Flames box, och innehavaren tittade ut.

 _"Chelsea! Vad gör du här?"_   Hennes tankar nådde mig. "Hej vännen... Jag har en sak att berätta för dig. Jag och tjejerna ska ut i strid. Kronos armé närmar sig medan gudarna slåss mot Typhon, vilket betyder att vi ska försvara Olympus. Annars kommer allt att totalförstöras."

_"Skojar du?"! Jag hoppas det går bra för er alla..."_

Jag la armarna om hennes hals och gav Flame en kram. "Tack Flame. När vi kommer tillbaka så firar vi med långritt." _"Det är jag med på! Skynda dig nu, jag tror jag kan höra Moa leta efter dig."_

"Hejdå Flame..."

Jag gick ut från stallet och mot bussarna.Moa hann ifatt mig när jag var nästan framme. "Vart har du varit? Och vad har du gjort?" frågade hon. Jag tittade på min kropp och upptäckte att den var lätt röd. "För det första var jag i skogen och sa hejdå till våra ridstigar, sen gick jag till Flame och sa hejdå till henne, och för det andra var jag i solen lite för länge."

Moa såg tveksamt på mig men utvecklade inte saken. De sista camparna packade in sina saker och sedan rullade vi in mot staden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those how know me from SSO, can you guess which horse that looks like Flame the most? ;)


	5. Min syster förutspår min död

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma vände sig mot mig med dyster blick, som att hon funderade över vilka blommor jag ville ha på min grav. Hennes rubinröda ögon mötte mina gröna och orden hon sa gav mig kalla kårar.

Att se flera minibussar rulla in i staden kl 18 på kvällen måste ha varit en konstig syn. Men de dödliga brydde sig inte, de var upptagna med att packa sina saker och evakuera staden. Nyheterna om att en storm hade spridit sig som en löpeld. Stormen skulle vara här inom ett par dagar och man borde lämna staden så fort som möjligt. Tyvärr visste vi halvgudar vad stormen egentligen var för något...

Vi stannade utanför den högsta byggnaden i staden, aka ingången till Olympus. Den kanske såg oviktig ut invärtes och utvärtes, och det var ju förklädnad för dödliga ögon. För dödliga var det stadens högsta byggnad och kontor på insidan. Men för oss var det något annat. Om man pratade med killen bakom disken kunde man åka hiss upp och sedan besöka gudarnas hem.

I vilket fall, vi började lasta ur våra saker och försökte lista ut vems vapen som var vems. I ögonvrån såg jag Moa leda bort Emma från bussarna. De satte sig på en bänk vid parken mittemot bussarna, utom hörhåll för de andra. Jag följde efter, och när jag stod framför dem såg jag att Emma var likblek i ansiktet (Hon är vampyr så hon är redan blek men nu var det värre än vanligt.) och Moa hade armen runt Emmas axlar. Hon verkade riktigt orolig. "Vad är det Emma, har du sett ett spöke?" frågade jag. Stackaren skakade som ett asplöv och verkade inte vilja prata.

Moa svarade för henne. "Det här hände för 10 minuter sen kanske. Vi satt på bussen och jag såg henne nicka till. Jag trodde först att hon hade somnat för det händer ibland. Men hon rätade på sig och stirrade frånvarande ut genom fönstret. Sedan började Emma prata om hemska saker. Jag försökte väcka henne till verkligheten men det hjälpte inte. Anfallet höll på i 5 minuter kanske. Sedan nickade hon till igen och den här gången vaknade hon på riktigt, helt panikslagen."

Jag stirrade på Moa i chock. "Vart kom de här synerna ifrån? Har det hänt förut? Du sa att de hade hänt det förut Moa." frågade jag. Men nu svarade Emma med svag röst och tittade ner i marken. "Jag vet inte vart de kommer ifrån, det bara sker. Det har hänt ett par gånger förut men då har jag sett oskyldiga saker och jag fick inget anfall.

Den här gången såg jag hemska monster och ännu hemskare saker jag inte vill beskriva..."

 

Emma vände sig mot mig med dyster blick, som att hon funderade över vilka blommor jag ville ha på min grav. Hennes rubinröda ögon mötte mina gröna och orden hon sa gav mig kalla kårar. "Jag såg dig dö Chelsea... Jag såg inte av vad men jag såg ditt sista andetag..."

Moa och jag såg ut som att blixten hade slagit ner (Förlåt Zeus och Thalia!). Tillslut sa Moa "Det kanske inte ens händer, man vet aldrig?". Men det lät som ett lamt försök att lätta stämningen. Att Emma förutsåg min död gjorde det här farligare. Att skydda min svaga punkt blev viktigare än någonsin. Skulle jag verkligen dö ung?

 

"Inte ett ord om det här till Chiron och Thalia." sa Moa bestämt. Jag nickade till svar. Chiron hade redan fullt upp med att leda sitt läger till strid och Thalia skulle låsa in mig om hon fick veta jag skulle dö om ett par dagar.

På tal om Thalia så kom hon mot oss, kanske undrade hon varför vi dröjde. "Vad är det? Emma är ju blek om nosen?" frågade hon. Moa svarade med en vit lögn. "Emma blev åksjuk så vi gick åt sidan för att hon skulle ta frisk luft." Thalia ryckte på axlarna. "Ok, kommer ni sen? Vi väntar på er, alla verkar ha utsett er till ledare."

"Ja vi kommer. Nu ser vi till att Kronos åker tillbaka till Tartarus i sitt gamla skick!" sa Moa och reste sig upp. Jag tittade förvånat på henne. Moa orkade aldrig plugga till ett prov men var mer än villig att slåss mot Kronos? Go figure.

 


	6. Kampen tar sin början

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tystnaden var olidlig. Inte bara för att det inte fanns en människa i staden förutom vi, utan att armén kunde komma närsomhelst och vi visste inte hur och var. Det kröp som myror i kroppen, jag ville slåss nu!  
> Min båge var strängad, Thalia hade sköld och spjut redo, Ashley räknade pilar i kogret och mina systrar gömde sig i skuggorna.  
> Då hörde jag det. Stridsrop i kvällen. Nu började det.

Alla hade samlats i lobbyn och var klädda i rustningar redan. De tittade förväntansfullt på oss och ville veta vad de skulle göra. Jag harklade mig. "Vänner! Som ni vet har vi alla åkt hit för att försvara Olympus medan gudarna slåss mot Typhon. Om det är någon som inte vill vara med, så kommer jag inte hindra er från att åka tillbaka. Förstått?" började jag.

Ingen verkade särskilt sugen på att lämna staden. Istället rätade de på ryggarna lite extra.

"Bra. Det jag ska göra nu är att dela in er i grupper som försvarar varsin del av staden. Vi kommer satsa mest på hamnen, bron och förstås här. Vi har även lyckats få med oss Chirons bröder, natursjälar och Artemis jägare. Malcolm, ta med dig några och börja försvara hamnen. Rigga fällor, lista ut svaga punkter osv. Ok?"

"Japp!" ropade han och började fråga runt bland camparna medan andra sa att de kunde hjälpa. Under tiden fortsatte jag prata. "Silena, jag vill att du tar bron. Några fler som följer med henne dit?" På 2 minuter hade flera andra anslutit sig till Silena. Jag stod där helt imponerad. Inte bara för att de samarbetade så bra, utan för att de riskerade sina liv och ändå gjorde det här. _"Det här är de modigaste människorna jag känner."_ tänkte jag.

"Ni som inte fick någon plats, ni är med mig och tjejerna. Vi tar den här gatan. Jag räknar med att vi har 1.5-2 timmar på oss att förbereda fällor och inta försvarsposition innan armén kommer. Nu ser vi till att Kronos besegras! För Olympus!" ropade jag och höjde mitt svärd. "FÖR OLYMPUS!" ekade svaret.

Allt som allt var vi runt 130 krigare som skulle försvara gudarnas hem. Grupperna gick ut från lobbyn och ut i kvällen. De nästa 2 timmarna var intensiva. Vi satte upp fällor av olika slag, försökte klura ut var vi var som svagast och diskuterade fiendernas svagpunkter. När vi alla hade en "plan" att hålla oss till ställde vi oss och väntade. Moa sprang till de andra grupperna för att kolla hur det gick för dem och kom tillbaka och berättade nöjt alla var redo.

 

Tystnaden var olidlig. Inte bara för att det var inte en människa förutom vi i staden, utan att armén kunde komma närsomhelst och vi visste inte hur och var. Det kröp som myror i kroppen, jag ville slåss nu! Min pilbåge var strängad, Thalia hade spjut och sköld redo, Ashley räknade pilar i sitt koger och mina systrar gömde sig i skuggorna.

Då hörde jag det. Stridsrop i kvällen. Nu började det. Jag slängde ett öga på de andra och såg hur alla spetsade öronen och spände musklerna. Armén närmade sig.

Vi hörde hur svärd klingade mot varandra, stridsrop från bägge sidor, skrik när någon mötte sitt öde och monster som vrålade i natten.

 

Jag vände mig mot Ashley och sa "Jag vill så gärna bege mig till de andra och hjälpa till..."

Hon skrattade mjukt och svarade "Du vill alltid hjälpa dem i nöd Chels. Men de klarar sig, de kan i alla fall sakta ner Kronos framfart. VI har tränat för det här och om vi dör så dör vi med ära och i strid."

"Hm, jag hoppas du har rätt Ash. Annars har jag lett dem rakt till en slakt!"

 

Precis när jag sa dem orden såg och hörde vi armén komma över en backe. Runt 70 st. kanske och det var en salig blandning krigare. Jättar, fiende-halvgudar, ormkvinnor och andra monster. Ledaren av truppen var en man med gyllene ögon och höll i en djuplila flagga prydd med en lie i silver. Kronos, i egen hög person (Eller titan kanske det hette?). Han ropade "Idag börjar den nya eran! Eran då titanerna ska regera igen! Gör slut på den här patetiska försvarsarmén gudarna har skickat!" innan han vände och försvann bakom truppen. "Fegis!" ropade en av satyrerna som hade väntat med oss.

Andre-ledaren för truppen vrålade "Ner med Olympus!" och sedan anföll de. Jag hann tänka "Hur ska vi klara oss ur det här?" innan Thalia skrek "För gudarna!". Det väckte mig och tillsammans gick vi till anfall. Jag och Ash lät pilarna flyga, Thalias sköld skrämde slag på alla som såg den och demonsystrarna (aka Moa och Emma) visade att de kunde hantera svärd med värdighet och skicklighet. När mina pilar tog slut drog jag mitt svärd och tog mig an fienden.

Jättar förvandlades till damm, helveteshundar smälte till skuggor, andra bara pulveriserades. Min hjärna gick på autopilot. Slå, ducka, parera, hugga, döda. Resten av omgivningen uppfattades som ett suddigt töcken. I ögonvrårna såg jag flera som slogs mot andra. En sekund såg jag Thalia driva tillbaka en ormkvinna, i nästa vred Moa nacken av en jätte.

 

Efter några timmar ropade truppledaren "Reträtt! Reträtt!" och vände sig mot mig. Blicken jag fick var bräddfylld av förakt och hat. "Imorgon kommer vi tillbaka med ännu fler och starkare krigare! Det här är inte över än!" skrek han innan de drog sig tillbaka upp för backen. Moa hävde upp ett segerrop och flera stämde in. Jag såg mig om och såg flera av våra var skadade, några döda. Alla blickar landade på mig och tjejerna, inväntades på en order. "Ni har kämpat jättebra allesammans! Vi tar och samlar oss där inne och tar hand om våra skadade och döda. Emma och Moa, kan ni kolla hur det går för de andra?" sa jag.

Emma nickade. "Kom igen syrran!" "Rakt bakom dig" svarade Moa. Tillsammans gav de sig av i natten medan vi andra började skapa ett improviserat sjukhus.


	7. Herren av tid och rum ger oss en deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plötsligt började allt lysa i ett gyllene sken. Det var som att solen hade ökat 100 gånger i styrka. Vi vände bort ögonen och sedan började en röst tala. Kronos röst.

När jag var liten drömde jag om att bli veterinär. Nu har jag lagt drömmen på hyllan då skador kan se ganska äckliga ut på nära håll. Några av Apollos barn satte igång med att läka skadorna, några från Hermes sida erbjöd sig att ta vad som behövdes (läs: stjäla) från apotek och matbutiker. Ingen skulle ändå märka något. Ungdomarna från Ares och Atenas stugor började prata om det gångna kriget och diskutera taktik, styrkor och svagheter hos bägge sidor.

Jag, Ash och Thalia gick upp till andra våningen och gjorde oss tillfälligt hemmastadda i ett av rummen. "För att vara dag 1 i krig förlorade vi inte så många som jag fruktade, i alla fall här. Undrar hur det gick för de andra?" undrade Thalia. Moa och Emma kom just då in i rummet och pustade ut. "Inte lika bra. Flera döda och skadade. Många byggnader förstörda. Kommer kosta den här staden en förmögenhet att reparera allt." svarade Moa på Thalias fråga. Den kommentaren fick mig att börja skratta och det dröjde inte länge förrän de andra stämde in. Moa hade en naturlig förmåga att säga såna kommentarer och få alla på bättre humör.

 

Resten av natten och dagen ägnades åt att samla vapen, mat och sjukvårdsgrejer. Vi hjälptes åt i sjukhuset, tröstade de som förlorat en vän och lagade improviserade måltider. När kväll 2 nalkades slöt jag och Clarisse fred och beslöt att avsluta affärer senare. Vi höll i ett hastigt möte, ledd av Clarisse och Atenas barn. "Jag vet inte vad ni andra kommer säga, men jag tycker att vi satsar fullt på att skydda ingången. Vi lär behöva alla krigare där." lade hon fram. "En snabb fråga: finns det en bakdörr till Olympus? Isåfall blir det extra svårt att skydda stället." frågade Emma.

 

Det hade jag inte ens tänkt på. En bakdörr till det mäktigaste stället i världen? Bara tanken var nästan skrattretande.

Chiron svarade snabbt. "Nej. Har aldrig och kommer aldrig finnas en bakdörr."

 

"Jag känner på mig att det är ikväll det ska avgöras. Vårt öde." sa Moa. "Glöm inte! Om vi dör, så dör vi med ära!" ropade Clarisse. Bra pep-talk om jag får säga det själv. "Nu går vi! FÖR OLYUMPUS!" ropade en från Atenas stuga och höjde sitt svärd. "FÖR OLYMPUS!" löd svaret och alla rusade ut i kvällen.

Nu var vi runt 85 krigare som skulle försvara ingången, och det kunde bära eller brista. Just när vi hade intagit våra positioner hördes ett vrål; armén hade anlänt. Och i täten gick herren av tid och rum själv. Han hade sin lie med sig och den såg hemsk ut. Hälften stål, hälften gudomlig brons och vass som 1000 svärd.

 

Och sen exploderade det. Vi anföll fienden och gjorde allt för att Kronos inte skulle ta sig förbi. Svärd klingade som dödens klockor, pilar ven i luften, spjut seglade. Fiender förvandlades till damm eller bara föll. Jag lät mina instinkter ta över och brydde mig inte om vad som pågick runt om. Ena sekunden såg jag Thalias sköld skrämma slag på 40 ormkvinnor, i nästan såg jag Moa vrida nacken av en jätte. Allt pågick som i ett töcken. Av någon anledning verkade Kronos vänta på ett tillfälle då han kunde ta sig förbi.

 

Vi hade kämpat i ett par timmar. Armén verkade aldrig ta slut. Jag såg i ögonvrån ett par gyllene ögon passera i full fart. Nu hade han tagit tillfället i akt och såg luckan på vår sida. Han var på väg mot Olympus! Jag tog ett par steg i hans riktning men precis då gick allt fel. En ormkvinna krävde min uppmärksamhet och jag hade ryggen vänd mot Kronos medan jag slogs mot henne. "Nej!" hördes ett skrik från ingenstans. Moa kom rusande och försökte stoppa honom. Jag stötte mitt svärd i ormkvinnan och vände mig om medan hon pulveriserades. Jag hann se en glimt av metall och ett skrik av smärta innan Moa kastades åt sidan som en vante och landade med en otäck smäll.

"Du är ingen match mot mig lilla förrädare." sa Kronos medan han rusade in i byggnaden och satte kurs mot hissen. "Han är inne, nu backar vi!" ropade andre-ledaren. På vår sida började alla samla vapen och hjälpa skadade. Jag ville hjälpa till men mina fötter var som fastlimmade mot marken och jag kunde inte slita blicken av Moas brutna kropp.

"Moa!" Emmas skrik ryckte mig tillbaka till verkligheten. Vi hjälptes åt att bära Moa till hotellet/sjukhuset där Hanna från Apollos stuga undersökte henne. Moa var blekare än vanligt och skakade som i frossa. "Lien skar upp ett sår här i sidan... Hur Moa överlevde är ett mysterium..." löd hennes diagnos. Såret vid magen var 1.5 decimeter långt, nån centimeter djupt och det var så äckligt att jag inte vill beskriva det. Tro mig, det vill ni inte höra. Hanna rabblade en ramsa som handlade om att läka och ge liv och färgen började återvända. "Det var tur att ni kom med henne så fort. Hon kommer klara sig bara hon får vila." sa Hanna till oss innan hon gick vidare till andra patienter.

Emma började gråta av lättnad och utmattning, den här kvällen hade tagit på våra krafter rejält. Jag tror det här var lite för mycket för Emma. Jag öppnade armarna och Emma mer eller mindre ramlade i dem. "Hon kommer klara sig..." viskade hon. Vi stod där i varandras armar och brydde oss inte om vad som hände. Där och då förstod vi hur skört livet är.

 

Vi turades om att sitta vid Moas säng och väntade på att hon skulle vakna. Några av våra vänner tittade förbi för att ge sitt stöd och lite uppmuntran och samtidigt berätta hur det gick för de andra. Jag slogs av hur slitna och trötta alla var och fick dåligt samvete. Jag var den enda som inte hade en skråma på kroppen.

Klockan hade passerat midnatt och jag satt och halvsov vid Moas säng. Emma hade gått för att hjälpa Thalia med något. Plötsligt hörde jag en röst, knapp hörbar. "Hallå? Någon där?" Moa hade vaknat! Jag lutade mig närmre och viskade "Jag är här sis." "Chels... Var är de andra? Och vad hände med Kronos? Rätt smart av mig att försöka stoppa honom, eller hur?" Hon log svagt och jag kunde inte låta bli att le jag också.

"Emma och Thalia är ute och letar efter skadade eller döda. Kronos tog sig upp till Olympus och gör saker jag inte vet. Och hur tänkte du egentligen när du försökte stoppa honom? Han kunde ha dödat dig med den lien! Men jag undrar en sak, hur visste du?"

"Visste vad?" sa Moa förbryllat. "Min svaga punkt. Jag och Nicole besökte floden Styx och jag badade där. Jag är osårbar förutom på en punkt." svarade jag.

"Vart då?"

Jag tvekade. Jag borde inte berätta för någon, men Moa är min syster trots allt och om jag inte kunde lita på henne, då kunde jag inte lita på någon. "På min axel." "Var?" Jag flyttade ner till golvet och tog hennes hand. Sedan flyttade jag hennes fingrar till den punkt som höll mig ankrad till vår värld. Så fort de nuddade punkten var det som att bli stucken av 100 bin. Jag grimaserade och tog bort handen. "Nu är det min tur att fråga: hur tänkte du nu? Varför gjorde du det Chels?"

"Det var en desperat lösning. Nicole hade den planen i ett år och när Hermes berättade för oss om Typhon insåg jag att det var dags. Nu kanske jag har en chans att överleva om jag och Kronos skulle mötas i en avgörande fight."

Jag hörde steg i korridoren, det var Emma som hade kommit tillbaka. "Jag tyckte väl jag hörde din stämma Moa! Kul att se du är vaken igen!" sa Emma lättat. "Ja... Hur gick det för er?" Emma sänkte huvudet och skakade på det. "Inte lika bra, vi förlorade runt 30 st. i den här striden och lika många skadade..."

 

Plötslig började allt lysa som i ett gyllene sken. Det var som att solen hade ökat 100 gånger i styrka. Vi vände bort ögonen och sen började en röst tala. Kronos röst. _"Jag vet att ni är få som kan kämpa. Jag ska ge er en sista chans innan Olympus faller. Välj ut en av era krigare att komma till mig så svär jag på floden Styx att lämna de överlevande ifred. Ni har en timme på er."_

Min första tanke var **Jag måste offra mig. Inga fler ska behöva dö.**

Skenet försvann och vi 3 tittade på varandra. Ashley kom inrusade med andan i halsen och frågade "Ni hörde det också?". Emma svarade ironiskt "Svårt att inte höra det, lägret måste ha hört det!"

"Chels, vi ska leta efter vapen och sedan gå till matbutiken." sa Ash. "Ok, jag kommer. Vi syns sen." sa jag till mina systrar. Nu hade jag chansen att sticka. Ash gick före mig tills vi hade kommit ut från hotellet. Då släppte jag diskret en liten kula på marken och gömde mig bakom en stor buske. Den sprack och rök steg mot himlen. Röken formades till ett spöke som liknade mig. "Följ efter Ashley." viskade jag och pekade. Spök-Chelsea nickade och gick efter Ashley. Jag väntade tills de hade försvunnit. Sedan drog jag ett djupt andetag och sprang mot byggnaden.


	8. Kronos möter en värdig motståndare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jag tänker inte alls, jag bara gör!" kontrade jag retsamt innan hon drog in mig i en kram som hotade att knäcka mina revben. Då hördes ett morrande.

Jag tog hissen upp till palatset. Ångesten låg på tomgång i kroppen. Jag räknade med att spök-Chelsea skulle vara aktiv i ett par timmar och förhoppningsvis var jag tillbaka innan någon hann märka något. Samtidigt hade jag en röst i bakhuvudet som viskade "vad händer om jag inte kommer tillbaka?"

Jag ville inte ens tänka på det. Bara idén att överge alla var hemsk nog.

 

Hissen plingade till och dörrarna öppnades. Jag gick ut och hissen försvann. I trädgården såg jag 3 figurer, var det de som skulle ta emot mig? Jag styrde stegen dit. Mycket riktigt, när jag var tillräckligt nära såg jag att det var en mantikora(som en egyptisk sfinx men med en skorpion-svans) och 2 halvgud-fiender i trädgården, en som var lite längre och en med ögonlapp. Mantikoren började morra när den såg mig. "Är du den som vill se herre Kronos? Den som ni utvalt?" frågade Ögonlapp. "Ja det är jag. Och jag rymde från dem, ingen vet att jag är här. Jag är Chelsea, dotter till Poseidon" var mitt svar. Halvgudarna spärrade upp ögonen. "Antingen är du väldigt modig eller väldigt korkad. Ge oss dina vapen och lägg händerna på ryggen." sa den långe. Sagt och gjort. Jag lämnade över svärdet, bågen och kogret. Sen la jag händerna på ryggen och kände hur kedjor av gudomlig brons höll dem fast.

"Framåt, mot tronrummet." Halvgudarna höll i kedjorna medan Mantikoren gick framför oss. Medan vi gick såg jag hur flera hus brann, allt det vackra var sönderslaget och hur förstört allt var. Av vilken anledning? "Varför tjänar ni Kronos?" frågade jag. Ögonlapp svarade bittert "Vad har gudarna gjort mot oss? Inget. Jag är son till Nemesis, och hon är en minor-gudinna. Franco här är son till Hebe, minor-gud. Och som alla vet så har minor-gudarna ingen plats i världen, varken i Olympus eller på ert läger. Vi är inte erkända."

Det hade jag inte ens tänkt på. Med ens hörde jag Nicoles ord. _"Jag har bara de döda och dig som vänner."_ Och jag skämdes för det. "Om jag kan ändra på den saken så ska jag göra det. Alla ska få en plats. Inga fler bortglömda" sa jag på ren impuls. "Det låter frestande måste jag erkänna..." sa Franco längtande. Efter det sa de inget mer.

 

Efter en stunds promenad var vi framme vid palatset. Dörrarna hade slitits från sina gångjärn. Vi hörde Kronos röst dundra "Vilken tron ska jag förstöra först? Konungens eller någon mindre viktig?" Ögonlapp ropade "Min herre!" när vi gick in. Kronos stod framför Zeus tron och verkade fundera på hur man bäst förstör den. Han vände sig om och såg oss göra entré. När Kronos såg vem jag var tappade han hakan. "Av alla de kunde valt och de valde en dotter till Poseidon?" sa Kronos förvånat. "Hon rymde faktiskt." sa Franco medan han gav mig en knuff så jag föll på knä. Titanen över tid nickade långsamt. "Jag är svag för de modiga..." sa han gillande.

Han viftade avfärdande med handen och halvbloden gick ut. Kvar var jag med Kronos och mantikoren vet jag inte vart den tog vägen. Jag kände magin och kraften Kronos gav ifrån sig. Jag blev nästan trött av den magin, som att all min energi lämnade mig. "Kan jag få veta varför jag är här?" frågade jag, desperat att komma på en plan. Kronos tittade ner på mig med ett roat uttryck. "Du är här för att hjälpa mig förstås." sa han. "Hjälpa dig med vad? Vad har jag att erbjuda?" sa jag skeptiskt. "Ditt blod. Det behövs för att störta Olympus och få Tamalpis att resa sig ännu en gång. Och bra att kedjorna håller dig fast, då slipper jag möta motstånd." Kronos sa det som att det var naturligt för honom att döda halvgudar (vilket är i och för sig var men ändå!) och började mixtra med lien. På ett par sekunder hade han omvandlat den till en dolk. Jag började känna paniken växa, det var inte så här jag skulle dö!

 

Sen fick jag en idé. Vad hade han sagt? "Jag är svag för de modiga."

"Vänta! Du sa att du gillar modiga krigare! jag utmanar dig till strid! Försten till att spilla blod vinner! Om jag vinner överlämnar jag dig till gudarna, om du vinner får du döda mig. Men lämna de andra ifred."

Kronos funderade i en minut innan han sa "Varför inte? Bara roligt att dra ut på segerns sötma. Vad för vapen vill du ha?" "Bara mitt svärd"  Svärdet återvände till min hand samtidigt som Kronos skar av kedjorna med ett expertslag av sitt. Sen började det.

 

Han flög mer eller mindre på mig med höjt svärd och jag hann blockera. Kronos blockerade mitt slag mot benen utan problem. Vi fortsatte anfalla och parera, försökte att få en bild av varandras stil. Inget blod spillt än. Men sen gick det snett. Vid ett tillfälle blockerade han mitt slag mot huvudet och sedan sparkade mig i bröstkorgen så jag flög in i en vägg och blev nästan knockad medvetslös. Kronos skrattade högt. "Du var inte mycket till motståndare... Och snart är Typhon här! Skåda!" En magisk skärm dök upp när han svepte med handen. Typhon hade nästan kommit fram till staden, och jag såg hur gudarna tog i med sina sista krafter för att besegra monstret. Zeus lyckades få in en fullträff som stoppade Typhon tillfälligt, men monstret blev bara arg. Han skakade på sig och röt så det hördes till grannstaden.

 

Sen, från ingenstans, hördes ett jakthorn och jag kände lukten av havsvatten. Poseidons kall.

 

Från sjön bredvid sprang Poseidon med treudden i högsta hugg, i en vagn dragen av hajar och hippokampus. Sjöjungfrur, cykloper och sjömän utgjorde hans armé. Jag tittade på i häpnad när armén från havets djup for som oljade kugghjul runt Typhon. Kedjor av gudomlig metall lindade in monstret som en kokong och började dra ner det mot sjön, medan gudarna anföll med ny energi. Artemis och Apollo pepprade med pilar, Zeus åskviggar dundrade, Hefaistos sköt eldklot som gick genom vattnet. Med ett sista vrål sjönk Typhon ner i sjön och sen var det inget mer förutom 12 trötta gudar och en sjö vars yta började stilla sig.

 

"NEJ!" Kronos vrålade ut sin besvikelse och svepte genom skärmen med lien. Han vände sig mot mig och morrade "Gudarna kanske har besegrat sin fiende men du kommer aldrig besegra mig, den främste titanen i historien!"

Striden var åter igång och det gick sämre för mig. Han knäppte med fingrarna och världen saktade ner. Det var nu som att springa i sirap, och Kronos gick i vanlig takt. Han skrattade bara. "Kom an bara, jag har all tid i världen!" Jag stod emot för alla krafter och sen klickade något till. Förbannelsen bröts och helt plötsligt var jag i andra änden av rummet. Hur hade jag kommit dit så fort? Insikten sjönk in: mina vampyrkrafter hade vaknat! Jag gick till motattack och nu var det Kronos tur att inte följa med.

Jag minns inte vad som hände efteråt men jag stod där, Kronos var avväpnad, med ett sår på armen och jag hade ett svärd i varje hand. "Jag erkänner att du förvånade mig, dotter till Poseidon." sa Kronos imponerat. "Du är besegrad Kronos, nu måste jag överlämna dig till gudarna." Jag njöt av stunden men den bubblan sprack som en ballong. "Svor vi på floden Styx? Nej, för då är det inte bindande." Han log elakt och jag stod helt handfallen. Hur kunde jag glömma det? Jag sänkte svärden för en sekund och han gjorde ett utfall. I ren reflex höjde jag ett av dem och jag hörde hur den genomborrade kroppen.

Jag släppte svärdet och backade. Kronos gick ner på knä med ett svärd genom bröstkorgen. Sen förvandlades han till ett gyllene sken som sjönk ner genom golvet, tillbaka till de djupaste djup av Tartarus. Svärdet föll till golvet med ett skrammel.

Vid dörrens hördes ett ljud. Franco och hans enögde kompis stod där. Hade de sett alltihopa? "Att du lyckades... Vi står i skuld till dig för alltid, vi var under Kronos kontroll. Förlåt..." sa Franco. Jag log mot dem. "Gå till Chiron under vit flagg och prata med honom, han kan hjälpa er. Och kan jag få min båge tillbaka?"

Ögonlapp gav mig bågen åter. "Håller du ditt ord? Kan vi få en plats på ert läger? Och jag är Sam." frågade han. "På floden Styx lovar jag det." svarade jag. De nickade nöjt.

 

Även om det var över hade jag känslan av att det inte var över ändå. Jag stannade till vid Poseidons tron och tittade upp. "Jag hoppas jag gjorde dig stolt far." viskade jag. Nya steg hördes vid dörren och Ash dök upp, arg och lättad samtidigt. "CHELSEA, vad tänkte du på? Sticka från oss alla och slåss mot Kronos!?" skrek hon. "Jag tänker inte alls, jag bara gör!" kontrade jag retsamt innan hon drog in mig i en kram som hotade med att knäcka mina revben.

Då hördes ett morrande. Jag hade helt och hållet glömt att mantikoren var kvar. Vi dök åt varsitt håll. Först kastade den en pil som jag hann blockera, men nästa träffade mig på axeln. Precis på min akilleshäl. Axeln exploderade i smärta och jag kände hur min osårbarhet smälte av mig. Jag slet pilen ur axeln men smärtan gjorde mig ofokuserad, därför var jag inte redo för vad som hände näst. Den här gången siktade monstret noga och kastade en pil rakt i hjärtat på mig.


	9. Ashley får 30 nya hatare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag var ganska nöjd med bedriften när jag kände den. Tystnaden. "Chels?" frågade jag. "Ash..." löd svaret, men det var knappt mer än en viskning. Jag vände mig om och såg henne stå där, med en pil i hjärtat. Magen slog knut på sig själv, jag fick inte fram ett ord och jag kunde inte röra mig.  
> Hon stapplade till och föll mot golvet. "Nej, Chelsea!".

_Ashley_

 

Vi hoppade kvickt undan när monstret anföll. Den kastade en pil i Chelseas axel, men jag såg inte vad den gjorde härnäst. En välriktad träff med dolken och monstret var inget mer förutom damm som vinden tog hand om. Jag var ganska nöjd över bedriften när jag kände det. Tystnaden. "Chels?" frågade jag. "Ash..." löd svaret, men det var knappt mer än en viskning. Jag vände mig om och såg henne stå där, med en pil i hjärtat. Magen slog knut på sig själv och jag fick inte fram ett ord och kunde inte röra mig.

Hon stapplade till och föll mot golvet. "Nej, Chelsea!". Nu återfick jag tal- och rörelseförmågan. Jag hann fånga henne och dämpa fallet. Väl på golvet drog jag ur pilen. Såret var dödligt såg jag med en snabb blick. En mantikoras pil är giftig och normalt sett gör det ont om man blir träffad, men eftersom hon fick pilen i hjärtat var det i princip kört för henne. Chelsea andades snabbt och ytligt. Jag kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonen och lät dem rinna. "Du är inte döende Chels, du ska inte dö!" fick jag fram. Orden lät så meningslösa så fort de hade lämnat mina läppar. Jag greppade hennes hand och höll den hårt, som att jag var döende istället.

Hon sa något, men jag hörde inget. Jag lutade mig närmre. "Säg till mina systrar... och Thalia... att jag... att jag älskar dem..." viskade hon. Sen blundade Chelsea, hennes sista andetag lät som en djup suck och slappnade av. Jag såg något grått och rök-liknande lämna hennes kropp genom munnen och sedan försvinna ner i marken. Chelseas själ. Nu fick panikkänslorna grepp om mig. "Nej, nej, nej... NEJ!". Känslorna inombords exploderade och jag grät så jag hade kunnat göra en sjö mitt i tronrummet.

 

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där med Chelseas kropp i mina armar, men jag kände plötsligt en hand på min axel. "Ashley? Vad har hänt?" frågade en stämma jag inte hade hört förut. Jag tittade upp och ett par havsgröna ögon mötte mina. Poseidon stod bakom mig med ett sorgset uttryck i ansiktet. "Det har hänt en del..." sa jag hest.

Poseidon lyssnade tålmodigt medan jag berättade om vad vi gjorde medan gudarna hade slagits mot Typhon. Våra försök att stoppa Kronos och hans armé, alla döda och skadade, hur Chelsea hade stuckit från oss och tydligen vunnit över honom, att 2 halvgudar från fiendens sida- Sam och Franco- hade kommit under vit flagg och velat prata med Chiron och till sist hur mantikoren hade överrumplat oss. Poseidon nickade och sa sedan "Jag tar hand om kroppen, du behövs nere på hotellet." Jag reste mig och gick med tunga steg tillbaka ner.

 

Vad skulle jag säga? Skulle jag vara ärlig eller ta en omväg? Tillslut bestämde jag mig för att säga som det var. Men jag var livrädd för reaktionerna.

 

Väl i hotellet gick jag sakta till Moas rum. Till min stora lättnad och skräck satt Emma och Thalia där, Moa var kvar i sängen. Hon såg lite piggare ut men jag skulle väl snart ändra på den saken. "Ash! Där är du ju! Men vart är Chels?" sa Emma. Jag tog sats och sa "Hon hade besegrat Kronos när jag kom. Han är tillbaka i Tartaros. Men vi blev överraskade av en mantikora.... En av pilarna träffade henne i hjärtat och... Chels dog i mina armar. Hon älskar er alla..."

Chocken lyste i deras ögon, sen bröt de ihop. Jag gick ut för att lämna beskedet till Chiron. Efter en halvtimme var jag den mest hatade personen då.


	10. En odöd vän ger mig en idé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag stod helt lamslagen. Vad hade jag gjort? Allt det pga. mig? "Jag måste tillbaka till de levande, typ nu!" "Whoa whoa, det är inte så lätt som du tycks tro!" sa Nicole och fångade mig.

_Chelsea_

 

Att dö är som att gå och lägga sig efter en lång hård dag. Man somnar så fort man lägger huvudet på kudden och sen sover man som en stock. Men att vakna är lite otäckt, speciellt när man vaknar på grå jord och det är mörkt runtom en. Om du kan föreställa dig det så har du en bra bild på hur det är att vakna i Underjorden.

Jag reste mig upp och såg mig omkring. Jag såg inget mer förutom marken en meter framför mig. Jag tittade ner på mig och upptäckte några saker. 1. Jag såg exakt ut som mig själv innan jag blev spetsad av pilen, förutom att min axel hade ett fult ärr där första pilen hade träffat. 2. Jag var blekare än vanligt, som om jag hade duschat i flytande pärlemor. Och vid närmre titt såg jag att jag var rök-formad. Precis som spök-Chelsea jag frammanade för att smita från Ashley.

Vänta lite, det här betydde att jag var ett spöke nu! Snacka om typiskt, använder ett spöke för att smita för att sedan bli ett...

 

Marken lystes plötsligt upp av facklor och jag förstod att jag skulle följa vägen. Jag följde stigen och kom fram till ett bord där det satt 3 spöken. Jag kände inte igen dem men jag visste det var här man blev dömd för sina gärningar. I 90 % av fallen blev man dömd att vandra på Asphodelus fält, 9% dömdes till evigt lidande på Straffens ängar och de tursamma 1% fick fira på Elysions fält( paradiset med andra ord).Bakom dem stod 3 valv som ledde till nämnda platser.

Spöket i mitten frågade "Namn och förälder?", den till vänster frågade "Dödsorsak?" och den till höger frågade "Bedrifter?"

Jag svarade nervöst "Chelsea, dotter till Poseidon. Dödsorsak: Träffades i hjärtat av en giftig mantikora-pil. Lyckades stoppa Kronos från att störta Olympus."

 

Domarna diskuterade mitt fall med låga röster. Sen la de fram domen samtidigt: "Elysion!" Valvet till vänster lyste upp som en skylt i natten och jag gick dit.

Efter en bit kom jag till ett ställe som kokade av liv. Grindarna öppnades för mig och jag kände mig välkommen. Det här var rätt dom för mig. Elysion hade flera stora hus men det var inte många av dem som beboddes. Var det så få människor som hade gjort gott i sina liv? I alla fall, det var färgglatt och musik hördes. Några spöken hade dansparty i en amfiteater, lukten av grillat hängde i luften och många hade samlats vid den stora elden för att grilla(vad är vitsen med att äta när man är död?)

Det var nästan som hemma.

 

Hemma...

 

Jag vände ryggen åt allt och sprang tills jag var på baksidan av det största huset. Där bröt jag ihop och grät så jag skakade. När tårarna tog slut satte jag mig med ryggen mot väggen och stirrade ut i det mörka. "Chelsea?" hördes en förvånad röst. "Är du också död?"

Jag tittade upp och såg ett bekant ansikte. Freja, dotter till Atena, tittade förvånat ner på mig. "Freja!" Jag ställde mig upp och kramade henne hårt. "Du anar inte hur glad jag är över att se ett bekant ansikte här!" sa jag lättat. "Kom så går vi till elden, du har en del att förklara för mig!" sa Freja bestämt. "Hur länge har du varit här förresten?" frågade jag nyfiket. "Vet inte, tid och rum är annorlunda här." svarade hon. Vi hade just kommit fram till grillen och skulle ta för oss när ännu en bekant stämma hördes och jag hade blivit tacklad till marken en sekund senare. "CHELSEA!" Nicole hade rusat in i en kram som fick mig att tappa luften. "Jag visste väl att jag skulle hitta dig här!" Hon hjälpte mig upp och började sedan prata väldigt fort. "Lugn i stormen, en sak i taget. Först, hur visste du att jag var död och i Elysion? Sen, hur har det gått för de andra?" frågade jag,

"Förlåt..." sa Nicole skamset. Hon drog ett andetag och började prata. "När du dog fick jag en konstig känsla. Det luktade havsvatten och häst på samma gång. Det var då jag förstod. Och hur jag hittade dig var inte svårt, de 3 spöken har benkoll på vilka som passerar valven.

Jag har spionerat på lägret sen de kom tillbaka för ett par dagar sedan och det har inte sett bra ut. Själva lägret klarade sig, allt står på sina platser och så. Men stämningen är tråkig. Moa har hamnat i en depression och spenderar dagarna i stallet med din häst Flame. De tröstar varandra. Emma och Ashley försöker hjälpa de andra med att laga vapen, stötta de som förlorat sina vänner och så vidare. Thalia är mest arg på Ashley för hon inte stoppade dig från att gå upp dit. Och Thalia har gjort sitt val inför gudarnas möte på sommarsolståndet... Olympus kommer falla. Hon påstår att gudarna inte bryr sig om sina barn, de kunde ha räddat dig men det var för sent när Poseidon hittade Ashley med dig i hennes armar. Thalia har dock inte sagt något till gudarna än."

 

Jag stod helt lamslagen. Vad hade jag gjort? Allt det pga. mig? "Jag måste tillbaka till de levande, typ nu!" "Whoa whoa, det är inte så lätt som du tycks tro!" sa Nicole och fångade mig. "Jag vill satsa på att återfödas i samma form som jag var innan jag dog, ok? Jag måste stoppa Thalia innan det är för sent!" Jag kämpade för att komma loss. "Det kanske kan gå vid eftertanke." sa Nicole fundersamt och släppte mig. Jag vände mig om och såg henne i ögonen. "Hur många dagar tills mötet?" "6 dagar" svarade Nicole snabbt. "Kan ni ordna så jag kommer tillbaka då och förändrar ödet?" frågade jag. "Ska göra mitt bästa." sa Nicole.


	11. Sex dagar senare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Är du säker på att du vill göra det här?" frågade Nicole en sista gång. "Helt säker. Nu gör vi det här innan nån av oss fegar ur." svarade jag.

"Är du säker på att du vill göra det här?" frågade Nicole en sista gång. "Helt säker. Nu gör vi det här innan nån av oss fegar ur." svarade jag. Nicole började rabbla ramsor som handlade om att resa sig från de döda. Jag fick en känsla av att upplösas och kikade ner på min kropp. Den höll på att förvandlas till ett moln! Nicole tystnade efter sista raden och sa "Nu kör vi!" Det sista av min kropp blev ett havsgrönt moln och jag började sväva.

Sen kände jag hur jag började flyga upp. Taket närmade sig läskigt snabbt. Jag spände mig i väntan på krocken men det kom inget. Istället fortsatte jag uppåt, tills det tog stopp. Jag såg mig om och upptäckte att moln-jag var flera 100 meter ovanför marken. Att se världen i fågelperspektiv var med skräckblandad förtjusning. Jag kunde se horisonten långt bort, och den sårade staden nedanför. Olympus svävade som ett UFO ovanför den högsta byggnaden. Vid foten av byggnaden såg jag 2 minibussar med lägrets logga på stå vid kanten. Några myror höll på att kliva ur och jag fick en chock när jag såg att det var mina systrar, Thalia och Ash! Emma verkade skydda Moa och Ash från Thalia, inte för jag kunde klandra henne. Thalia såg ut som att hon skulle explodera av känslor och Emma ville väl skydda dem från Thalias utbrott. De gick in i byggnaden och försvann från min syn.

 

Var de utvalda för att representera lägret kanske? I vilket fall var det bråttom. Jag lyckades få vinden att styra mig mot Olympus trädgårdar. Precis då jag var ovanför ett äppelträd steg mina 4 vänner ur hissen och började gå mot salen. Ljudlöst följde jag efter dem. "Känner ni att det luktar saltvatten?" frågade Emma. Jag höll på att stanna mitt i luften. Kunde de känna min närvaro? "Hurså? Saknar du Chelsea så mycket att du inbillar dig saker som påminner om henne?" svarade Thalia hest. "Nej, jag skojar inte!" sa Emma. Thalia ryckte på axlarna och gick vidare. Moa hade inte sagt ett ord, och Ash hade bara mumlat något ohörbart.

Jag började nästan gråta. Det var så tydligt att de saknade mig. Nu var jag glad att jag var tillbaka, på sätt och vis. Tjejerna gick in i salen och jag kände hur jag började förlora höjd. Jag såg dem sätta sig vid gäst-bänken. När jag var vid foten av ett träd stod jag nu som människa. Jag kände på mig själv och konstaterade att jag hade återvänt som mitt vanliga jag. Mitt hår var samlad i min klassiska fläta över axeln, jag hade jeans och tröja på mig. Mina fötter hade jägarskor på sig. Jag såg rätt cool ut i de här kläderna!

 

Portarna till salen höll på att stängas. Jag smet in precis innan de stängdes och låstes. Jag hann! Jag skänkte en tacksamhetens tanke till Nicole medan jag gömde mig bakom gästbänken. Ett par minuter senare hörde jag Zeus inleda mötet. Nu skulle allt avgöras.

 


	12. Mötet tar en oväntad vändning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Herre Zeus, då Chelsea är död faller profetian på mig. Jag har gjort mitt val: Olympus ska falla!"  
> Reaktionen lät inte vänta på sig. Gudarna och tjejerna började prata i mun på varandra. "Tystnad! Kan du utveckla det svaret mer?" frågade Zeus. Jag kände hur hatet mot gudarna svämmade över i kroppen som en flodvåg och lät mig svepas med.

_Thalia_

 

Jag hörde hur min pappa inledde mötet. Jag lyssnade inte på vad han och de andra gudarna sa dock. Saknaden efter Chelsea var för stor och tog upp all tankeverksamhet. Minnen av Chelsea spelades upp om och om igen i huvudet. Hela tiden såg jag hennes leende, hörde hennes pärlande skratt. Hela tiden hade jag en tanke som upprepades i huvudet: _"Varför Chelsea? Varför henne?"_

Moa satt lutad mot Emmas axel medan Emma hade ena armen om Moa. Ashley stirrade på sina skor. Ilskan mot henne hade dämpat sig en aning men inte försvunnit helt.

"Då har vi nått nästsista punkten: Valet av Olympus öde! Thalia, dotter till Zeus, träd fram är du snäll." Jag tryckte Emmas andra hand och gick sedan ner. Jag knäböjde framför Zeus tron. "Herre Zeus, då Chelsea är död faller då profetian på mig. Jag har gjort mitt val: Olympus ska falla!" Reaktionen lät inte vänta på sig. Gudarna och tjejerna började prata i mun på varandra. "Tystnad! Kan du utveckla det svaret mer?" frågade Zeus.

Jag kände hur hatet mot gudarna svämmade över i kroppen som en flodvåg och lät mig svepas med. "Ni har inte gjort nånting för oss! Ja förutom kanske att erkänna era barn men sen gör ni INGET! Det är meningen att föräldrarna ska vara närvarande under uppväxten. Men icke! Jag och min syster blev dumpad hos en kvinna som kallade sig mamma men som hade en tanke i huvudet: låt spriten dämpa smärtan! Vart var du när jag fruktade för våra liv? Och ni tror jag ska vara tacksamma mot er?! Och nu när Chelsea är död har jag ingen kvar av min familj eftersom hon var halva min! Jag är färdig."

Tårar av ilska och sorg strömmade nedför kinderna och lämnade svarta spår efter sig. Skulle ha tagit vattenfast smink idag, fan också...

 

"Gudarna är förbjudna att följa sina barns uppväxter! Efter för många misstag bestämde vi att ingen av oss får närvara! Det är bäst för bägge sidor!" sa Zeus bestämt.

Nu hade jag fått nog. "Hur kan det vara bäst för bägge sidor?! Barnet får växa upp utan att veta vem som är mamma/pappa? Vad ska den andra halvan säga när barnet frågar? Har ni tänkt på det? Nej! Ni tänker bara på er själva och ert rykte! Och hur kan det vara ett misstag att följa barnets uppväxt? Att ni överger barnen är det största misstaget!" När jag tystnade såg jag att jag hade träffat mitt i prick. Alla gudar var nu upprörda och försökte säga att de visst var närvarande under uppväxterna.

"TYSTNAD!" dundrade Zeus. Åskviggen dök upp i hans hand och luften började blixtra hotfullt. Alla i salen slutade prata. "Regler är regler och regler ska följas. Thalia, du har gjort ditt val. Någon som inte håller med?" sa kungen av Olympus i normal ton. Och det var då jag hörde det. En röst jag trodde var tyst för alltid.


	13. Löften ska hållas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gudarna har inte gett en sådan gåva på flera sekel. Men, Chelsea, du kommer bli en gudinna. Odödlig. Du skall tjäna som din fars löjtnant. Vad säger du?"  
> Jag blev stum av erbjudandet. Skulle jag ta chansen? "Kan jag få 5 minuter att fundera?"

Jag hörde allt där jag satt bakom tjejernas plats. Jag visste att hon hade hatat gudarna men inte hur mycket. Men det som förvånade mig mest var att Thalia hade en syster. Som påminde om mig. Undra på att hon var den som drabbades mest när jag dog...

Men jag hade inte tid att fundera mer på det. Jag hade ett val att stoppa. Zeus röst hördes "Någon som inte håller med?" och jag klev fram. "Inte jag! Chelsea, dotter till Poseidon, håller inte med!"

Jag marscherade in mot salens mitt. Alla stirrade på mig, men det enda jag hade i fokus var guden som satt i mitten. Blickarna kändes som nålar som stacks.

Thalia gick åt sidan i tyst överraskning. Inte var dag man ser sin bästa vän återvända från de döda. Jag gick ner på knä framför Zeus tron. "Res dig." sa han. "Jag håller inte med Thalias val. Eftersom jag är tillbaka från de döda faller valet på mig och jag väljer att rädda Olympus." sa jag och tittade Zeus rakt i hans ögon. "Nåväl. Alla i enighet?" frågade han. "Ja!" hördes 11 andra röster. "Dags för sista punkten: belöning. Får jag be Ashley, Emma och Moa kommer ner? Thalia kan stanna kvar här."

De andra lämnade sina platser och knäböjde framför tronen. Nu började Athena prata. "Emma, du modiga krigare. Du har varit fenomenal ute på stridsfältet men det är inte det enda jag lagt märke till. Vi har sett att staden och Olympus är... förstört. Efter Kronos framfart. Vi skulle kunna återbygga allt mycket snabbare med magi men vi kände att det behövdes en uppfräschning och förbättring. Och du, Emma, får chansen."

"Du menar att jag kan bygga vad jag vill?" frågade Emma. "Som ditt hjärta vill." svarade Athena. "Gärna jungfru Athena!" sa Emma. Hon reste sig som i en trans och gick tillbaka till oss. Moa var näst att bli framkallad. Hennes önskan var att alla som dött i strid skulle nå Elysion, där jag hade hamnat efter min död. Som en varelse från Undervärlden kunde hon känna vissa saker. Som att veta när någon har dött. Hades, som för ovanlighetens skull var inbjuden till Olympus under sommarsolståndet, lovade att alla som dött i strid skulle få uppnå Elysion direkt. Moa knäböjde framför alla gudar, inklusive Hades och ställde sig med oss.

Thalias önskan var att bli en sökare, dvs en som letade efter halvblod i landet och tog dem till lägret för skydd och träning. Jag anade att det kanske kunde bli en chans för henne att hitta systern. Zeus var nöjd med att se Thalia lite lugnare, även om stämningen mellan dem var spänd. Jag insåg hur lite jag visste om Thalias liv. Där och då lovade jag att hjälpa henne på alla sätt jag kunde att hitta systern.

 

"CHELSEA!" ropade Poseidon. Mitt namn ekade i salen, som föll i tystnad. Jag knäböjde framför min fars tron. "En hjälte måste belönas. Någon som inte håller med om att min dotter förtjänar det?" Ingen av gudarna sa ett ljud. Gudarna höll sällan med om något och många av dem gillade inte mig ens. "Du ska få en gåva få har tagit emot. Gudarna har inte skänkt en sådan här gåva på flera sekel. Men, Chelsea, du kommer bli en gudinna. Odödlig. Du skall tjäna som din far löjtnant för alltid. Vad säger du?" 

Jag blev stum av erbjudandet. Skulle jag ta chansen? "Kan jag få 5 minuter att fundera?" bad jag.

 

_Moa_

Skulle min syster lämna mig igen? Bara tanken var hemsk nog att ge mig mardrömmar. Emma skulle ha fullt upp med att bygga upp staden och Olympus, Chelsea skulle bo nere i havet för alltid och Thalia skulle vi inte se mycket av. Jag skulle bli ensam. Ok, jag hade ju Flame men det var inte riktigt samma sak...

Jag såg hur Chelsea vände sig mot mig. Jag försökte med ett uppmuntrande leende men det blev mest en konstig grimas. Sen såg jag hur hennes ögon blev stora och hon vände sig mot gudarna igen. Jag stålsatte mig för svaret "Ja tack!"

 

_Chelsea_

 

Att se Moas uttryck fick mig att minnas. Ingen skulle bli ensam igen. Jag mindes Sam och Franco, att de tjänade Kronos i tron att deras gudomliga förälder hade övergett dem. Jag vände mig till min far och sa "Nej tack."

Tystnaden var så tjock att man kunde ta på den. "Du... Du avböjer vår gåva?" sa Poseidon långsamt. "Missförstå mig inte, jag är smickrad och så! Jag vill ta chansen att leva ett normalt liv, jag är fortfarande ung. Jag har en önskan dock." sa jag.

Zeus tänkte på saken. "Om det är inom våra krafter." sa han tillslut. "Det är det, och det är inte ens svårt. Men jag behöver ert löfte på floden Styx att ni genomför det." Hermes tittade förbryllat på mig. "Litar du inte på oss?"

"Något jag lärde mig under fighten med Kronos är att man ska ge högtidliga löften." sa jag bestämt. Åska dundrade utanför. Löftet var givet. "Från och med nu, vill jag att ni ordentligt erkänner era barn. Alla barn... från alla gudar."

"Chelsea, vad menar du exakt?" frågade Poseidon. "Kronos hade aldrig rest sig om det inte vore för alla halvgudar som kände sig övergivna av sin förälder. De var arga, förbittrade och oälskade, av en bra anledning." förklarade jag.

 

Zeus ögon sköt nästan blixtar. "Hur vågar du..." började han, men jag tänkte inte vara tyst än. "Inga fler obestämda barn, och ni ska ordentligt erkänna dem vid 13 års ålder. De ska inte lämnas ute i världen åt grymma monster. Jag vill ha dem erkända och de ska komma till lägret för rätt träning och överlevnad."

"Vänta lite nu här." sa Apollo men nu var jag verkligen igång. "Och när jag sa alla gudar, då menar jag även de mindre gudarna. De förtjänar amnesti och en plats på lägret. Deras barn får inte ignoreras. Även Hades-"

"Kallar du mig en mindre gud?" röt Hades. "Nej! Absolut inte! Men Nicole och flera andra av dina barn förtjänar en plats. Det var tack vare Nicole som jag kunde komma tillbaka förresten. Vi ska välkomma alla halvgudar, träna dem och behandla dem med respekt. Det är min önskan. Jag är färdig."

 

"Det är inte lite du begär av oss. Du antar mycket." sa Poseidon. "Minns jag rätt svor ni på floden Styx att genomföra min önskan." sa jag med en utmanande ton.

Jag kände hur nålblickarna var tillbaka. Märkligt nog bröt Athena tystnaden. "Flickan har rätt. Att ignorera våra barn har varit ett ovist beslut av oss. Det visade sig vara en strategisk svaghet i detta krig och orsakade nästan vårt fall. Jag föreslår att vi genomför denna önskan."

"Bli tillsagd av ett barn..." mumlade Zeus. "Alla i enighet?" sa Hermes. Alla händer åkte upp. Jag skänkte en stilla tanke till Sam och Franco. Nu skulle de komma hem.

"Härmed förklarar jag mötet avslutat!" annonserade Zeus. Gudarna troppade av en efter en i tystnad. När det var tomt i salen stod jag där. Samma jag men ändå inte. Jag valde bort ett erbjudande bortom mina vildaste drömmar men jag hade å andra sidan valt att göra livet lättare för alla.

Sen tog känslorna över. Moa, Thalia och Emma drog in mig i en björnkram som fick mig att nästan svimma av syrebrist. Både Moa och Thalia hade tårar i ögonen och jag erkänner att jag såg inte jättebra mellan tårarna. "Nu tänker jag inte släppa dig utom synhåll, ok?" viskade Moa. Thalia ville inte heller släppa taget om mig heller tills Emma fick nästan dra loss henne. Tillsammans gick vi ner till en buss som skulle ta oss hem till lägret.


	14. Thalias hemlighet avslöjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia suckade djupt. "Jag har försökt att hitta henne utan framgång. Du påminner så mycket om henne att det är läskigt... Och jag är rätt säker på att ni hade kommit bra överens."

Det var några veckor efter gudarnas möte vid sommarsolståndet. Lägret sjöd av aktivitet. Fler stugor hade byggts och halvblod från hela landet strömmade in. Hermes stuga var inte lika packad som den var när jag började där. Från 25 st. till 5 st.

Kan tänka mig att det måste vara en lättnad för dem som bor där. Nu kunde man faktiskt se lite mer av golvet i stugan (Den stugan är stökig men när 20 halvblod flyttade ut kunde man se röran ännu bättre, tyvärr...) Även Hades hade fått en stuga som beboddes av Nicole. Den var gjord i obsidian och hade facklor som lyste av grekisk eld dygnet runt. Emma och Moa började finslipa sina färdigheter och när jag var ledig hjälpte de mig med att träna mina vampyr-krafter och jag hjälpte dem att utforska Poseidon-sidan hos dem.

 

Hur som helst, vi hade just ätit middag och skulle gå till amfiteatern för att grilla marshmallows. Jag såg Thalia sitta på Halfblood Hill och titta på solnedgången. Hon verkade inte ha några tankar på att sitta med oss. Jag joggade upp för kullen och slog mig ner. "Varför sitter du här ensam? Det kommer inte finnas några marshmallows kvar." frågade jag. "Gick hit för att samla tankarna..."

Vi satt där en stund innan jag kom på något. "Det här angår mig inte antagligen, men på mötet när du förklarade att jag var halva din familj och att du och din syster blev dumpade hos en alkoholist... Vad menade du exakt?"

Thalia satt tyst i 5 minuter innan hon svarade. "När du dog var det som att förlora min lillasyster igen..." Så det var som jag trodde, Thalia hade en lillasyster! "Jag visste inte att du hade en lillasyster?" sa jag. Hon nickade långsamt. "Under hennes uppväxt gjorde jag allt för att skydda henne från mamma, som för den delen spenderade mer tid tillsammans med stadens andra alkisar. Men en dag när jag kom hem från skolan möttes jag av mamma gråtandes i köket, med ett brev i ena handen och en vinflaska i andra. I brevet stod det att soc hade hämtat min syster. Jag kände en lättnad över att hon var fri från mamma. Men mamma bölade över att hon hade varit en dålig mamma och all den skit.

Då hade vi vårt största gräl nånsin. Jag skrek åt henne att hon var en dålig mamma under hela vår uppväxt. Om hon hade brytt sig det minsta om oss skulle hon hälla ut spriten så att säga. Och hon gjorde inget mer förutom att gråta och sluddra fram meningslösa ord om hur hon försökte men inte kunde. Efter 10 minuter hade jag packat en ryggsäck och lämnat huset för gott."

 

Thalia suckade djupt. "Jag har försökt att hitta henne utan framgång. Du påminner så mycket om henne att det är läskigt... Och jag är rätt säker på att ni hade kommit bra överens."

"Hur ser hon ut?" frågade jag nyfiket. "Hon heter Jasmine, det sa jag inte förut. Hon har samma blå ögon som jag och karamellfärgat hår. Men hon har ett ärr vid vänstra ögat. Jasmine hade halkat på något hemma och landat ansikte först i krossat glas. Att hon inte skadade sig värre var ren dumtur..." sa hon bittert. Jag försökte föreställa mig en yngre och ärrad Thalia och det var hyfsat lätt. "Thalia, jag är säker på att du hade vetat om Jasmine hade levt eller inte. Eller om du frågar Emma eller Moa."

Sämsta försöket att muntra upp någon Chelsea... "Hoppas du har rätt Chels... Kom så grillar vi marshmallows!" sa Thalia tillslut.

 

Vi reste oss och gick ner till elden. Hon försökte låta glad och skoja med de andra men jag kunde se i hennes ögon att saknaden efter en försvunnen syster var stor.


	15. Jakten på den försvunna systern börjar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plötsligt lyste världen upp av något. "Försvinn!"  
> Det fräste till och något morrade. Sen såg jag en flicka runt 13-14 år springa för sitt liv.

Under tiden vi satt där och grillade marshmallows kunde jag inte sluta fundera. Kunde det finnas en chans att hitta Jasmine? Hur mikroskopiskt liten den än var... Jag var så inne i tankarnas värld och Moas rop ryckte mig tillbaka till verkligheten. "Chels, din marshmallow brinner!"

"Jäklar!" svor jag och drog ut min godis från elden. "Marshmallow, well done, is served!" skojade jag och fick de andra skratta, även Thalia. Men jag såg att glädjen fanns inte där.

 

Ett par timmar efter vi hade lagt oss fick jag besök av en mardröm. Som vanligt var jag publik i min egen dröm, men för en gångs skull var jag glad över det, för vad jag såg var inte roligt. Jag var i en mörk skog och när jag säger mörk, då menar jag det. Träd, buskar, snår, allt var bläcksvart. Jag kunde inte se vad som lurade men jag hade hela tiden känslan av att något iakttog mig. Som om något väntade på att anfalla när jag inte såg.

Plötsligt lyste världen upp av något. "Försvinn!"

Det fräste till och jag hörde något som morrade. Sen såg jag en flicka runt 13-14 år springa för sitt liv. Det måste vara Jasmine för hon sköt en blixt bakåt och rusade vidare. Något måste ha smugit sig på henne och sen blivit träffad av en blixt. Jag såg dock inte vad detta något var för något, det var för mörkt. Jasmine kastade ännu en blixt bakåt och rusade vidare. Sen hann jag se hur ett monster visade tänderna och jagade vidare.

 

Jag vaknade med ett ryck och satte mig käpprakt i sängen. Nu visste jag en sak: Jasmine levde men hon var i fara. "Chela, hur är det? Mardröm igen?" frågade Emma från sängen bredvid. "Mardröm och budskap på samma gång... Drömde att Jasmine sprang för sitt liv men jag-"

"Vänta vänta vänta, vem är Jasmine?" avbröt Moa. Jag tvekade lite innan jag berättade vad Thalia hade anförtrott åt mig kvällen innan. "Nu vet jag att Jasmine lever men hon är fast i en mörk skog men jag vet inte vart det ligger dock..."

Emma såg fundersam ut. "Det finns en skog vi vampyrer hört talas om. Kallas för Den hemsökande skogen. Det är inte många som vet att den finns, men de som vet går sällan dit frivilligt. Om du går in där blir du jagad av monster som förr eller senare fångar dig, men innan de dödar dig visar de dig dina värsta mardrömmar. Väldigt få som går in där kommer ut levandes."

"Låter som en vanlig promenad i parken" sa Moa sarkastiskt. "Nu när jag vet att Jasmine lever ska jag hitta henne och föra henne hit!" sa jag bestämt. "Jag vill återförena familjen igen."

 

"Lugn nu sis, det är som sagt väldigt få som överlever farorna där. Antingen jag eller Moa måste hitta henne eftersom vi är mörkervarelser. Dessutom skulle du inte överleva länge för du är dödlig och jag tror inte det vore bra om du dog en gång till..." sa Emma lågt. "Point taken..." mumlade jag.

Moa lade fram en plan: Vi visste att Thalia skulle ge sig av och leta efter ett halvblod imorgon. Emma skulle leta upp skogen finkamma den och förhoppningsvis hitta Jasmine och ta henne hit innan Thalia kommer tillbaka. Det skulle ta ett par dagar, om något gick snett skulle Moa vara redo att rycka in. Och om Thalia hann hem före Emma var det min och Moas uppgift att distrahera henne. "Inte buslätt men vad 17, vi ger det ett försök!" sa Moa optimistiskt.


	16. In i skogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skydd av träden närmade jag mig försiktigt. Ljus blixtrade och jag fick det bekräftat: det var blixtar som susade genom träden. Några träffade träd medan några träffade förföljaren. I ljuset hann jag sett ett ansikte innan personen sprang vidare. Karamellfärgat hår, blå ögon och ett ärr vid vänstra ögat.

_Emma_

 

Efter frukosten såg jag Thalia gå uppför Halfblood Hill, utanför lägrets gränser och utom synhåll. Dags att skrida till verket.

En snabb vända till stugan senare mötte jag Moa och Chelsea vid kullen för att säga hejdå, och sen gav jag mig av.

 

Jag lät mina instinkter ta över och efter ett par timmars vandring var jag framme vid skogens södra del. Träden var 12 m höga och svarta som natten. Jag undrade för mig själv "Hur kunde du hamna i den här skogen av mardrömmar Jasmine?" Jag tog ett djupt andetag och gick in.

Jag kände hur monster iakttog mig där jag gick men de lämnade mig ifred. Kände de att jag var starkare än dem, skulle de anfalla när jag inte såg eller hade någon stackare redan stillat hungern? Den sista tanken gav mig rysningar...

Jag var noga med att göra mycket oväsen från mig ifall något skulle anfalla. Under resten av dagen finkammade jag den södra delen av skogen men hittade inte ett spår av någon människa. Får väl försöka imorgon.

En hyfsad skyddad glänta fick duga som läger för natten. Jag kollade för säkerhetsskull ifall det inte var en lya, men det verkade tomt. Jag gjorde upp en eld så Jasmine kunde kanske hitta hit, och monster skulle hålla sig borta. Alla typer av monster fruktade eld. Men efter några timmar blev jag övermannad av tröttheten och somnade lutande mot ett träd.

 

När morgonen grydde hade elden falnat men ingen hade vågat närma sig. Dagens plan: leta genom skogens västra del. Jag bröt lägret och började leta.

Framåt lunch hade jag sett ett par tecken på att Jasmine var nära: ett träd hade ett stort bränt hål på stammen och det fanns spår av skor som flydde norrut. Äntligen något att följa! Jag följde spåren för resten av dagen innan de vände söderut igen. Var det för att förvirra fienden eller hade någon kommit från andra hållet? I vilket fall kom jag inte längre.

Mörkret närmade sig och jag slog läger i närheten av spåren jag såg tidigare. Jag hade precis hämtat ved och skulle göra upp en eld när jag hörde ett skrik eka mellan träden. Jag hämtade mitt svärd och lämnade lägret. Min superhörsel hörde steg men jag kunde inte så något än. Rättare sagt; ljudet av 2 olika steg. En som lät lättare och snabbare och en som lät tyngre och knäckte kvistar. Och de var nära...

 

I skydd av träden närmade jag mig försiktigt. Ljus blixtrade och jag fick det bekräftat: Det var blixtar som susade genom träden. Några träffade träd medan några träffade förföljaren. I ljuset hann jag se ett ansikte innan personen sprang vidare. Karamellfärgat hår, blå ögon och ett ärr vid vänstra ögat. Jasmine

 

 

_Jasmine_

 

Blixtarna jag sköt hjälpte inte mycket. Vad det nu var som jagade mig blev bara arg av blixtarna och fortsatte. Jag orkade snart inte mer och då skulle jag ge upp. Men jag lyckades få in en fullträff och monstret drabbades av elstötar. Det köpte mig några sekunders försprång men snart la sig chocken (bokstavligen) och monstret fortsatte. Efter en bit snubblade jag på en rot och föll till marken. Snart kände jag tyngden av monstret när den tryckte mig mot marken.

Det riktigt konstiga var att den tog ögonkontakt och jag såg saker i mitt huvud. Jag såg Thalia ropa och leta. Jag försökte nå fram men det gick inte. Sakta såg jag hur Thalia försvann och ersattes av monstret som tog sin tid att döda mig. Det här monstret verkade vara någon slags mardrömsvarelse som visade mina värsta.

Jag kände den heta andedräkten mot min hals och hann tänka "Nu dör jag!". Jag blundade hårt och stålsatte mig för att dö, när jag kände hur tyngden lättade. Jag tittade upp och såg varelsen hänga som en docka från någons hand och denna någon var väldigt stark.

Personen dödade varelsen med ett svärd och jag reste mig upp. "Du anar inte hur glad jag är att se dig Jasmine." var hälsningsfrasen. Hur i hela friden visste den mitt namn? Jag tände min ficklampa och riktade den mot främlingen. Det var en tjej i sena tonåren gissade jag. Med röda ögon, blek hy och huggtänder. En vampyr stod framför mig! Paniken högg tag i mig och jag sprang för mitt liv igen.

 

_Emma_

 

"Hallå! Vänta!"

Jag började springa efter henne. Det var inte alls meningen att skrämma henne, jag vill bara rädda henne från varelsen. Jag tänkte inte på att jag var ett monster jag också.

Jasmine var himla snabb trots att hon måste vara utmattad sen innan. Men hon skulle inte orka hur länge som helst. Marken började bli ojämn med rötter och nu började det bli ett problem för Jasmine eftersom hon inte såg bra i mörkret, där jag hade en fördel.

Längre fram såg jag henne kollapsa av okänd anledning. Väl ifatt såg jag varför; hon hade vrickat foten. Lätt hänt när marken var ojämn. Jasmine kröp ihop i tron att jag skulle döda henne. Jag närmade mig försiktigt. "Lugn nu, jag är inte farlig, trots att jag är vampyr." sa jag mjukt. Långsamt började hon slappna av. "Om du säger det så... Hur vet du vad jag heter förresten?"

"Jag känner din syster, hon är på samma läger som jag och mina systrar. Jag blev vald att leta efter dig." Jasmines ögon blev stora. "Lever hon? Jag har saknat henne så mycket... Jag trodde jag var ensam i den här världen och alla monster som attackerat mig sen jag rymde från fosterhemmet för 3 månader sen."

 

Jag blev chockad. "Har du överlevt i 3 månader på egen hand?! Och du är dotter till Zeus så du är så sjukt attraktiv till monster i närheten." Jasmine nickade. "Men jag hade en dröm där jag och Thalia återförenades. Visste inte när och hur men jag hade känslan av att hon letade efter mig. Och att vi hittade varandra. Har hållit mig fast vid drömmen sen jag rymde."

"Men är det ingen från fosterhemmet som letar efter dig?" undrade jag. Hon skakade på huvudet. "De var inte snälla mot mig. Och jag tror knappast att de skulle leta efter nån som slog ut all el i huset samt tände eld på skolan och socialen lär inte veta. Jag är inte önskad..."

 

Jag satt tyst medan jag kände beslutsamheten växa. "Jasmine jag ska se till att den drömmen uppfylls! Men inte med en vrickad fot. Kom så går vi till mitt läger. Jag är Emma förresten."

Hon kunde gå med lite hjälp. En och en halvtimme senare hade vi kommit fram, gjort upp eld och ätit en provisorisk middag. Jasmine slocknade som ett ljus i en sovsäck när mörkret la sig. Under natten höll jag elden vid liv och spanade efter fler fiender.


	17. På väg hem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vi är hemma om en timme kanske! Uppehåll Thalia så länge ni kan!" sa Emma. "Yes, syns hemma! Jag möter er vid trädet!"  
> Regnbågen försvann. Vi tittade på varandra.

_Jasmine_

 

För första gången sen jag rymde blev mina mardrömmar inte hemsökta. När jag vaknade såg jag Emma sitta och prata med någon genom en regnbåge. En flicka med havsgröna ögon och blont hår. Hur gjorde hon det??? Och hade hon suttit uppe hela natten? Det är klart, är man vampyr behöver man inte mycket sömn antar jag?

Medan jag klädde på mig avslutade Emma samtalet och började packa. "Hej! Såg inte att du hade vaknat! Sovit gott?" frågade hon. "Väldigt... Inga mardrömmar för första gången på 3 månader." svarade hon. "Vem pratade du med genom regnbågen förresten?"

"Min syster Chelsea. Hon skickade mig Iris-meddelandet för en timme sen. Hon ville berätta för mig att Thalia inte hade kommit hem än, och om vi skyndade oss skulle vi hinna hem före henne." svarade Emma. Efter en halvtimme hade vi packat ihop allting och var på väg ut ur skogen.

"Hur hamnade du i den här skogen?" frågade Emma. "Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag hade en önskan om att dö snabbt eftersom alla hatade mig. Jag hade varit på flykt i 3 månader som sagt, men jag ville inte återvända. Hellre dog jag. Sen hörde jag en röst som sa 'följ mig, jag kan hjälpa dig'. Den lät så medlidsam och tröstande att jag ville gråta. Jag följde rösten som i en slags trans men sen när jag vaknade igen var jag i skogen och jag hade inte en aning om hur jag kom dit.

Sen hade monster jagat mig i 2 dagar innan du kom och räddade mig. Det enda som höll mig vid liv var drömmen."

 

Emma nickade tankfullt. "Skogen har en röst som kan locka till sig människor som har gett upp. Sen när de inser att de hamnade i skogen kan de inte fly innan något har dödat dem snabbt för att göra lidandet kort. Skogen heter 'Silva Malorum' vilket är latin för mardrömmarnas skog. Och det enda som stoppar dem från att döda är om offret har en älskad kvar som inte kan leva utan en." förklarade hon. "Låter logiskt..."

 

Vi lämnade skogen bakom oss och gick framåt. Jag ville helst lämna Emma bakom mig och springa i förväg men jag visste inte vart det här lägret låg. Lika bra att lita på Emma. Under tiden vi gick där fick stackars Emma genomlida en utfrågning om lägret, deltagarna och om henne systrar. Tydligen var lägret ett hem för flera halvblod som kom från olika delar av landet och det var runt 50 st. halvblod. Moa var en vampyr och Chelsea var människa och deras krafter var uppdelade. Emma var smart och klok, Moa var snabb och stark, Chelsea kunde styra vatten och prata med hästar. Thalia kunde framkalla blixtar men inte skjuta dem från händerna som mig.

Tydligen hade det varit ett stort krig mellan gudar och titaner, Chelsea hade dött och det hade drabbat hennes närmsta hårt. Men hon hade återvänt från de döda och begärt att alla barn till alla gudar skulle få en plats på lägret. "Gudarna var inte så villiga men Chelsea fick dem att svära på det. Då hade de inget val." sa Emma med ett litet leende. "Vänta tills du får se lägret, du kommer gilla det."

 

På eftermiddagen fick vi ett Iris-meddelande från Chelsea igen. "Hej sis! Hej Jasmine, kul att se dig!" sa hon och log vänligt. "Detsamma! Hur går det på lägret?" frågade Emma. "Det går bra, men Thalia kom tillbaka från sitt sökande för 20 min sen. Hur ligger ni till?" sa hon jäktat. "Vi är hemma om en timme kanske. Uppehåll Thalia så länge ni kan!" sa Emma.

"Yes, syns hemma! Jag möter er vid trädet!" Regnbågen försvann. Vi tittade på varandra. "Hoppa upp på ryggen, bäst vi skyndar oss!" sa Emma och böjde sig fram. "Um... Ok." sa jag osäkert. På 3 sekunder hade jag hoppat upp. "Håll i dig, nu kör vi!" sa Emma innan hon började springa.

Världen svischade förbi och jag hade fullt upp med att hålla mig kvar. Efter 40 minuter saktade Emma av farten. "Nu orkar jag inte mer... Vi får gå resten av vägen, men turligt nog är det inte långt kvar." sa hon flämtandes. Jag gled av och började gå så fort min skadade fot tillät. Vid en kulle en km bort stod ett högt träd och vid träden stod Chelsea. "Det är bara kullen, kom igen!"

 

Jag började småspringa när jag nådde foten av kullen. Med bankande hjärta började jag gå uppför kullen. Så nära!

Lutad mot trädstammen stod Chelsea. Hennes hår var samlat i en fläta och hon hade shorts och t-shirt på sig. Chelsea gav Emma en rejäl kram och drog in mig i en också. "Jag visste att mina drömmar stämde! Du lever!" sa hon tacksamt. Jag stod där lite stel. "Vänta lite, drömde du om mig?" sa jag förvånat. Hon nickade. "Jag hade en mardröm där du sprang för livet i Silva Malorum, och kvällen innan berättade Thalia om dig och hur mycket jag påminde om henne." förklarade hon. Sen fick hon ett allvarligt uttryck i ansiktet. "Thalia har en lektion i fäktning och den är slut om 10 minuter. Vi borde gå till stugan."

Emma nickade. "Kom igen! Mot Zeus stuga!"


	18. Familjen återförenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jag hade glömt hur mycket jag hade saknat henne, men när Chelsea dog förstod jag hur mycket. Nu när Jasmine var här var det som att något inom mig har helt läkt. Jag är hel igen.

_Chelsea_

 

Jag hade pratat med Emma imorse och fått veta att hon hittade Jasmine vid liv igår. Sen var planen att de skulle komma hem ikväll innan Thalia, men tyvärr hann Thalia hem före. Jag skyndade mig att Iris-meddela Emma om den oväntade händelsen och hon lovade att skynda sig hem.

Turligt nog hade Thalia en fäktningslektion samma eftermiddag och hon visste inget om våra planer. Jag mötte Emma och Jasmine vid trädet. "Thalias lektion slutar om 10 min, vi borde skynda oss!" sa jag efter de hade kommit fram och hämtat andan. Emma nickade. "Mot Zeus stuga!"

 

Zeus stuga är den största och den mest biffiga av alla. Dörrarna i brons skimrade som ett hologram så i olika vinklar såg det som åskviggar dansade. Det var Thalias stuga fram tills nu. Undrar vad hon skulle säga? tänkte jag på skoj. "Så det är här ni bor?" frågade Jasmine. "Japp. Poseidons stuga är bredvid, den med snäckor och utsikt över sjön. Vår stuga, nummer 3." sa jag. "Vad många stugor det är!" utbrast Jasmine. "Vi har fått fler familjemedlemmar sen mötet." sa Moa som hade kommit. "Hej förresten, jag är Moa. Syster till de här 2." presenterade hon sig. "Hej, kul att lära känna er." Jasmine såg lite obekväm ut i närvaron av 2 vampyrer, men jag gissar det skulle ta lite tid att smälta allt.

Vi gick in i stugan. Insidan var målat i varmt grått, i ena fönstret hängde ett vindspel med små blixtar som klingade i vinden. Taket visade vädret utanför, så det var som att sova under stjärnorna vissa nätter. Med Thalia som inneboende var affischer uppsatta på väggarna, en gitarr låg på sängen och hennes spjut stod vid dörren. "Vi ska låta dig packa upp och göra dig hemmastadd i stugan, det är bara att knacka på stuga 3 ifall det är något. Jag ska prata med Chiron om att presentera dig vid middagen." sa jag. "Tack snälla för allt!" viskade hon och gav oss en kram. Det sista vi såg var hur hon tittade sig om i stugan och försökte lära känna stugan.

 

När middagsklockan ringde samlades alla deltagare och gick i gemensam trupp till alla bord. Enligt reglerna får man inte sitta vid något annat bord än sin förälders, så Thalia satt ensam vid Zeus bord (inte mycket länge till ifall allt gick enligt plan), jag och syrrorna satt vid Poseidons bord, ni förstår nog. Vid middagen satt Jasmine vid huvudbordet tillsammans med Chiron och Argus, vår vaktmästare. Vi satt där och åt i godan ro när Chiron reste sig. Alla blev tysta.

"Ikväll har vi en ny gäst hos oss. Vill du komma fram min vän?" annonserade han. Jasmine ställde sig upp och gick till hans sida. Hon tittade blygt ner. Jag slängde ett getöga mot Thalias håll och såg henne titta på Jasmine i tyst häpnad. "Jag heter Jasmine, och jag är syster till Thalia." sa hon och tittade rakt på Thalia.

Så fort orden hade lämnat henne började ett hologram lysa upp i ett gyllene sken. En åskvigg. Zeus tecken. Thalias tecken.

 

_Thalia_

 

Flickan vid huvudbordet liknade Jasmine så mycket, men när jag såg tecknet lysa över hennes huvud suddades alla tvivel bort. Det var Jasmine som stod där framme! Min kropp tog kontrollen över min hjärna och innan jag visste ordet av hade jag rusat fram och tagit Jasmine i armarna. Nu grät jag igen, men den här gången var det glädjetårar. Jag hörde snyftande från borden och förstod att alla var rörda.

Jag hade nästan glömt hur mycket jag saknade henne, men när Chelsea dog förstod jag hur mycket. Nu när Jasmine var här var det som att något i mitt liv har läkt helt igen. Jag är hel igen.

 

_Jasmine_

 

Jag grät jag också, där vi stod. Nu kunde jag slappna av igen.

Ingen visste hur länge vi stod där men tillslut viskade Thalia "Hur kom du hit egentligen?"

"Fråga Chelsea, det var hennes plan från början." var mitt svar. "Chelsea? Jag borde ha förstått!" sa hon och tittade upp. Trion vid Poseidons bord såg på varandra och verkade tänka "Ajdå, vi har problem..." men de såg inte särskilt besvärade ut. Thalia log tacksamt innan hon sa "Min stuga efter maten!". De nickade till bekräftelse. "Vi har en del att förklara..." sa Chelsea.


	19. Sanningen kommer fram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chelsea, Emma, Moa. Ni har en del att förklara för mig. Varför har ni tagit hit Jas utan att jag visste om det? Ni har hela kvällen på er." sa jag. Tjejerna tittade på varandra innan Chels tog ett andetag och började berätta.

_Thalia_

 

Efter middagen gick jag och Jasmine till Zeus stuga där jag hade bett Chels och de andra att komma. Mycket riktigt stod de utanför och väntade. "Chelsea, Emma, Moa. Ni har en del att förklara för mig. Varför har ni tagit hit Jas utan att jag visste om det? Ni har hela kvällen på er." sa jag. Tjejerna tittade på varandra innan Chels tog ett andetag och började berätta.

"När du berättade för mig om Jasmine fick jag en idé som jag inte kunde släppa. Att hitta Jasmine och ta henne till lägret. Senare den natten hade jag en mardröm där jag såg Jasmine springa för sitt liv i Silva Malorum oc-"

"Vad är Silva Malorum?" frågade jag misstänksamt. "Nu får Emma ta över, hon vet mer om det." sa Chelsea och backade ett steg för att låta Emma kliva fram.

 

_Emma_

 

"Silva Malorum är latin för Mardrömmarnas skog och det var där Jas var. Om man går in där blir man jagad av sina värsta mardrömmar och det är väldigt få dödliga som överlever. Den natten gjorde vi upp en plan; när du skulle på ditt uppdrag skulle jag leta upp skogen och försöka hitta henne. Moa skulle vara redo att hålla dig upptagen och Chelsea skulle möta oss. 

Det var bäst att jag eller Moa letade eftersom vi är mörkervarelser och det vore inte så bra om Chelsea dog igen. Sorry sis." Det sista riktade jag mot Chels. Hon viftade avfärdande med handen. "Tur för er att det var nån av er, annars hade jag blivit galen av sorg." sa Thalia.

Hon lät fortfarande skeptisk men hon verkade tro på oss. "Efter en dags letande lyckades jag hitta Jas men det var inte lätt med ett monster i hälarna. Men Jas trodde jag skulle döda henne också när hon såg mig men jag visade att vampyrer, i alla fall jag och Moa, kunde vara snälla. Vi kom ut från skogen imorse och var på väg hem utan problem. Sen var tanken att vi skulle hinna hem före dig men tyvärr blev det inte så. Men tur i oturen hade du ju din fäktningslektion så du visste inget. Resten vet ni nog eftersom allt tog plats ikväll under middagen." avslutade Emma.

 

_Moa_

 

Jag tittade på medan tjejerna berättade. Vad modig Emma var som vågade gå in i Silva Malorum! Nu var jag lite tacksam att det var Emma och inte jag... Men det skulle inte räknas i framtiden, jag hade ju hjälpt till med att skapa planen och vara redo ifall Thalia misstänkte något. "Så, få se om jag har förstått er rätt. Chelsea hade en mardröm där hon såg Jas springa för livet, ni formar en plan för att rädda och ta henne till lägret, Emma går och hittar Jas vid liv och tar henne tillbaka hit. Utan att berätta för mig?!" sammanfattade Thalia. "Låter exakt som vi gjorde det." bekräftade jag. "Vi tänkte överraska dig och samtidigt utöka familjen." sa Chels och tittade ner i marken.

"Ni är de bästa!" utropade Thalia och gav oss alla en kram som hotade att knäcka revbenen på oss. "Nu är jag hel igen, tack vare er!" sa hon tacksamt. "Och jag är glad att jag blev räddad och fick träffa er alla." sa Jas och gav oss en kram också. "Välkommen till familjen, Jasmine!" sa vi i kör.


	20. Epilog

_Chelsea_

 

Några veckor passerade. Lägret fick fler och fler medlemmar. Sam, halvblodet som först tjänat Kronos men sedan gått över, hade visat intresse för mig och vi gick på vår första dejt häromdagen. Och det bästa var att känslorna var besvarade hos bägge sidor!

En kväll satt jag och Sam på toppen av Halfblood Hill och tittade på solnedgången. Hans ena arm var om mina axlar och jag lutade huvudet mot hans. Där vi satt kände jag hur en fridfull känsla började sprida sig från hjärtat. "Har du tänkt på en sak? Världen är räddad, i alla fall för ett par hundra år framåt kanske. Vi har byggt upp ett nytt och förbättrat läger. Och vi har återförenat en familj. Jag är lycklig. Är du?" sa jag. "Tack vare dig är jag lycklig Chels." svarade Sam och pussade mig på huvudet. Och det var sant, vi var lyckliga.


End file.
